


Moving Forward

by PixieBelle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Girlfriend, Pregnancy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Chekov needs to speak to Kirk.Cute, short, fluff about Chrkov leaving the Enterprise for family.RIP Anton, I just needed to write a cute reason for Chekov to leave.





	Moving Forward

‘Kaptain, Kaptain!’ Chekov called after Kirk as their shift aboard the Bridge finished. ‘May I speak with you in private?’

‘Of course Chekov, what’s the matter?’ Kirk asked as he lead Pavel off the Bridge and into his private office.

‘I… Umm…’ Chekov took a seat, pausing nervous about what he needed to say. ‘I need to request a transfer and resign from my role as Navigator on board the Enterprise.’ Chekov looked nervously at his feet before making eye contact again with his Captain. 

‘Wow!’ Kirk exclaimed, perching on the desk in front of him. ‘I did not see that coming. Did something happen?’ 

‘Yes Kaptain. I mean no, no Kaptain not on board the Enterprise, but yes.’ Chekov blushed at the though of what he was about to say. ‘My girlfriend, she is pregnant Kaptain.’ 

Kirk began to laugh, ‘You devil Chekov!’ Slapping him on the back. ‘This is the girl at Starfleet? I’m guessing, shore leave three or four months ago?’

‘Yes Kaptain, she is on Earth and I request that I be transferred back to Earth to be with her.’ 

‘That’s the girl you’ve been with since..?’

‘Yes, my first day at the Academy. 13 years old, she was the first person I met in my class and we have been together ever since. 11 years now Kaptain.’ Pavel beamed with pride. 

Kirk pondered this for a moment. ‘Even when we were away on that five year mission?’

‘Yes Kaptain. There are many ways to stay in touch.’ Chekov nodded. ‘Y/N is more then my girlfriend, she is my family and the person I wish to spend my life with. I request I return to Earth to be with her and raise our child together.’ 

‘Well Chekov, we will all be very sad to see you go but I grant you your request and will recommend you highly to ensure you are given the best post possible. You may be young but I’m sure you’ll both make amazing parents and who knows maybe one day we’ll cross paths again.’ 

Both got up from their seats. ‘Thank you Kaptain.’ Chekov extended his hand to shake Kirk’s hand however Kirk instead reached out to hug Chekov. ‘All the best my friend, you will be missed.’


End file.
